Possession
by tuxluv
Summary: "Tell me your worst nightmare," Mamoru asks Usagi. A new enemy, a new adventure! R/R please!
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1

            The lake was calm and all around its shore children played. Laughter echoed through the trees as parents watched contentedly. The sun warmed the earth and life was good. Mamoru smiled and waited for Usagi.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            The seductive voice curled about the scene, and as it advanced the day grew silent. Mamoru's smile slowly faded.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            A mist rose from the suddenly chill lake and the sunlight dimmed.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            A throaty chuckle followed the voice. Mamoru felt gooseflesh on his arms and legs. His throat tightened in fear. He tried to look for Usagi – surely she was near, near enough for him to protect. But he suddenly found himself unable to move.            

            The mist coiled sinuously among the base of the trees, and a figure approached. A sense of evil proceeded it, washing over his heightened senses, and Mamoru knew he was seeing the next threat to the safety of his world.

            A cold hand grabbed his wrist. 

            "Usagi is mine!"

            "NO!!"

            Panting and sweating Mamoru sat up in bed, his heart racing. This was the third night in a row he had had the same dream, and each night the figure drew closer. Tonight it had touched him. He shuddered and looked at his wrist. It was damp and the flesh was white in the imprint of a hand.

            Whatever it was, it was getting stronger and more real. He had to tell the Sailor Senshi. They must help him protect Usagi.

~~~

            Usagi quickly dressed and slipped quietly out of her room. It was early and she didn't want to disturb her family. She had grown up to be graceful and considerate, much to the surprise of many who knew her.

            She had been awakened by the ring of her phone, and the chipper voice of Ami telling her that Mamo-chan had called an emergency meeting at Rei's temple. Minako was going to meet her here – Mamochan didn't want her out alone.

            Mamoru. Usagi smiled. Just his name made her feel warm and safe.

            She quickly scrawled a note to her mother and grabbed a muffin. Picking up her bag she hit the door. Still thinking of her Mamo-chan, still smiling, she took a huge bite of muffin.

            "Usagi!" Minako's cheerful voice caught her off guard. "You were in another world. Thinking of Mamoru-san, I bet!"

            Usagi blushed and swallowed. "Of course! Jealous?"

            "Of course!" Mina laughed. "Seriously, though, I wonder what's going on? Mamoru-san has never called a meeting before. Do you know what's up?"

            "Actually I don't. He's been really busy lately, so we've only talked on the phone the last couple of days. He did sound kind of preoccupied last night, though." She frowned as she remembered the brief conversation. He'd asked several times if she was safe, and had asked her to dream good dreams for him. Romantic, yes, but a little out of character for Mamo-chan.

            "Well," Mina replied, "we'll know soon enough. We're almost at Rei's."

~~~

            Everyone was there when Usagi and Mina walked in. Ami and Makoto sat behind Rei, watching as she consulted her fire oracle. Luna and Artemis sat in the rear of the room, watching Mamoru with concern. He stood leaning against the wall, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and smiled as Usagi approached.

            "Usa-ko!"

            She went to him, her arms automatically wrapping around him. His arms came up to complete the embrace, and he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply. Ah, she smelled so good! As always they gave each other renewed energy and peace.

            "The spirits are silent. I'm getting weird readings, though." Rei frowned. "I've never seen anything like this!"

            "What do you mean, Rei?" Minako leaned forward.

"Well." Rei paused, looking very uncomfortable. "If I had to name it I would say they look dreamy."

            "Dreamy?" Ami looked amused. "Uh, that's not very clear. Can you be more specific?"

            "Actually, no," Rei said as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks. "I chose dreamy and that's what I mean!"

            "Dreamy readings?" Makoto smiled. "That's awfully poetic, Rei!"

            As a warning growl formed in Rei's throat, Artemis and Luna joined them.

            "Uh, girls?" Artemis looked determined. "Stop it now, and come away from the fire. Mamoru called the meeting, and he's ready to begin." With a last harrumph from Rei, they followed the white cat.

            "Thank you all for coming at such short notice," Mamoru said as they settled in around him. With one arm still around Usagi, he smiled warmly at them. "Thanks for the opening, Rei. Dreams are what I'm here to talk about."

            "Mamo-chan? Is this about Elios?" Usagi asked.

            "No, this isn't Elios. This is something else." Drawing Usagi closer, he sighed. "I had a dream last night."

            Usagi looked up at him. Mamoru was so handsome! His dark hair brushed his forehead and his strong jaw, and h is blue eyes gleamed. His deep voice comforted her, but his tone made her sit a little straighter. Was he in danger? "I'll protect you, Mamo-chan," she thought.

            "Actually, I've been dreaming for the past few days, and it's always the same dream. I've done this before; hell, I had the dream about Princess Serenity for years until I met you, and then I had dreams that sent me away from you in a noble attempt to protect you. Dumbest thing I've ever done," he said, smiling into Usagi's blue eyes. Hugging her tighter, he said to the group, "This time I think I want us to all be on the same page. No more secrets."

            With that he told them everything.

~~~

            The girls looked on in concern as Usagi held him, murmuring nonsense love words and rubbing his back. Minako started to speak, but Rei shook her head. Luna nodded to the door. Quietly they got up and left.

            "What is this all about?" Minako asked. "A new enemy?"

            "A dream enemy?" Artemis' tail lashed. "It sounds famiar, but I can't place it…let me think." He stalked off towards the bushes, his tail still making dramatic exclamations.

            "It worries me to see how disturbed Mamoru is," Ami said. "Usually he's so reserved with us; he doesn't seem quite himself."

            "No," Rei agreed. "He's terrified."

            "Well, what are we going to do?" asked Makoto. "How can we fight this?"

            "We can't," Mamoru said. He and Usagi stood in the temple doorway, her arm protectively around his waist. "Look, I'm sorry – I apologize for all this. I'm usually not so candid with you, but maybe it's time for that to change. Anyway, we've already been through so much together, I figured that I couldn't leave you out of this.

            "However," he continued," I also don't feel that this can involve all of us. I think it's for Usagi and I to face alone, without you."

            "No way!" Makoto walked to them and stopped, her green eyes flashing as her finger poked at Mamoru's chest. "We've always fought together! Our job is to protect Usagi, just the same as you." Suddenly aware of her finger, and Mamoru's amused eyes, she flushed and dropped her hand. "Excuse me, Mamoru. Someday you'll be king, and we will serve you loyally then, just as we serve with you now. But don't even suggest that you'll face this without us. It's unthinkable!"

            Mamoru reached out and chucked her under the chin. "Thank you, Makoto."

            "She's right," Minako said as she stood up beside Makoto. "Mamoru, you can't leave us out, and I don't think it's possible, anyway. Besides, I don't see how we can desert our post."

            Rei and Ami looked at each other and smiled. Nodding, they joined the group.

            "We're in, too."

            Usagi smiled at them, her bright eyes awash in gentle tears.

            "Thank you, everyone!" She hugged Mamoru's waist and glanced at him happily.

            But Mamoru was frowning.

            "I don't think this is something we can decide," he said. "How can you come into my dreams?"

            The girls looked at each other.

            "Into your dreams?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

            Mamoru and Usagi stood together, away from the others. He looked into her eyes and smiled. She smiled back gently and touched his face.

            "Mamo-chan, what's happening?"

            He sighed and kissed her hand. "I don't know. I seem to be particularly susceptible to dreams, though, and this one is the worst ever."

            "Do you think it has something to do with your power?"

            "Well, yes and no. I'm connected to the dream world through Elios and my past and future as Endymion. I can't escape that. So I guess enemies have a route to me that way, thought I thought that Elios was guarding the gate for me. Well," he chuckled weakly, "maybe there's a back way I wasn't aware of." He shook his head. "I just don't know, Usa-ko. I don't know if it's got anything to do with psychometry or not.

            "I'm worried about you, though. No." He put his hand to her lips as she started to speak. "Listen. You're my life. I mean that. I don't say it enough, but I do love you. And, Usagi, if anything were to happen to you, I would die. This creature in my dream, it wants you, but it wants me, too. I won't let it get you, and it can't destroy us! So, I've got to figure out what to do. I'm afraid the next dream will release the creature on us. What will happen if it gets out?" 

            "Mamo-chan. We've fought together before; we'll fight this enemy, too. I love you, and I know we'll protect each other. By the way, you're right. You don't tell me enough." She took his hand. "But I'm always glad to hear it."

            "I love you," he said again, smiling. "Kiss me, Usa." And she did.

            Holding hands, they walked over to the others.

            "Have you thought of anything?" he asked.

            Ami shook her head. "I think we need more time, Mamoru. This is a new one for us."

            "Yeah," Makoto agrees. "I can kick butt out here, but in your dreams? I don't know!"

            "The danger," Rei said, "is not in Mamoru's dreams. The danger is in what happens if his dreams get out here. We need to know who's controlling the dream, who's sending it to you? And why? Until we know that we're all in danger."

            "We need to be on guard," Mamoru agreed. "We need to be in constant communication. Minako, Makoto, and Luna, stay here with Rei. Could you attempt more discussion with your spirits?" Rei nodded, her face grim. "The rest of us will go to the command center and see what the computers can tell us." He smiled at the concerned girls. "Thank you all for letting me talk to you, and for getting involved. We work well together, and we'll figure this out." 

~~~

            Mamoru, Ami and Artemis talked all the way to the control center. Usagi listened halfheartedly, thinking furiously to herself about what was going on.

            Dreams. Well, they had fought enemies over dreams before, with Elios, but in dreams? Mamoru was so sure that the danger was real, and she trusted him. After all, he was so much smarter than she was, and he knew so much more about everything. She was an idiot!

            "U~~~sa~~~giiii"

            She started and looked around. The others were still talking, arguing about space and time shifts, whatever that was! But there was no one talking to her.

            "Huh?"

            Mamoru glanced her way and took her hand absently, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. "Usagi," he murmured.

            She smiled. It warmed her soul to be so important to him, and she loved the small ways he let her know it.

            "U~~~sa~~~giiii~~~~ I will destroy ~~~~~ you ~~~ both!"

            She stopped and looked wildly around her.

            "Did you guys hear that?" Usagi asked. 

            They looked at her. No, their expressions all said.

            "A voice." She looked wide eyed at Mamoru. "I heard someone threaten us!"

            "A voice?" Mamoru looked suddenly concerned, and glanced quickly but thoroughly around them. "Was it a woman?"

            "Yes."

            Ami frowned and looked at Artemis.

            "We have to hurry."

~~~

            Minako and Makoto sat in the sun and let it warm them. Luna slept fitfully in Minako's lap.

            "I would feel better if we were all together," Minako said. "Why does Mamoru want us to stay here?"

            "He said he wanted Rei to do more readings. Dreams and the spiritual world are closely linked, you know." Makoto sighed and crossed her ankles. "I'd rather fight than sit around, though. Man, I hate waiting."

            Rei suddenly appeared in the doorway, her eyes huge in her pale face.

            "Rei!" Minako and Makoto jumped up and hurried to help her, leading her to a bench in the sun. She sank thankfully down. 

            "Call Usagi," she said. "We've got to get to them right away. We're all in danger!"

            "Right!" Minako said. She grabbed her cel phone and dialed Usagi. Quickly she filled her in. "We're on our way to join you. Don't leave!!"

            "No threat of that! Our brainiacs are surfing the internet looking answers. We'll be here all day!"

~~~

            "When I do a search for dreams, I find a Queen Mab coming up a lot," Artemis said. 

            "Isn't that from _Romeo and Juliet?"_

            "Yes, I think you're right, Ami." Mamoru thought hard. "She's the Queen of dreams and Mercutio tells Romeo about her and the bad dreams she causes, or something like that."

            "That's weird," Usagi said. "Does she show up anywhere else?"

            "Yes, she appears in many myths and stories around the world. She goes back a long time," Artemis said.

            "Check for any references or connections between Mab and moon," suggested Ami. "Maybe she has it in for you because of something that happened before."

            "Or something in the future," Mamoru sighed. "It's hard enough living in the present. Why do the past and future keep interfering?"

            He quickly looked at Usagi. "Don't worry," he said to her. "A complicated life with you is a life worth living!"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

            "I'm getting bad vibes," Rei said. "Something's not right."

            Suddenly the air above them thickened and a ghostly figure appeared. Apparently female, she wore robes of bright colors – orange, yellow, red and white – and hovered in the air above them.

            "Going somewhere?"

            Static electricity filled the air, and the girls' hair floated eerily around them. Luna, fur flying, growled.

            "Who are you and what do you want?" Minako held her transformation pen tightly in her pocketed hand. She moved closer to the others, forming a tight, shoulder-to-shoulder line.

            "Who am I? I am Day Mare, minion of Queen Mab. Soon your whole world will bow to the Queen of Dreams. First, though, we sense you are in our way, and that simply will not do." She threw her arms out, and her gown billowed around her. "Day Mare, Captivation!"

            Minako looked around. Waves of energy poured from the enemy's hands, yet Day Mare's attack seemed to do nothing. Suddenly Makoto crouched, and from her throat came a strange, frightening cry.

            "Get down, Senshi!" she yelled. "They're all around us!"

            Minako on Rei spun around, suddenly battle-ready, yet there was nothing to fight.

            "Makoto?" Rei asked. "What do you see?"

            What she saw was the power of all the evil they had ever faced arranged around them and ready to destroy them all. In her mind she knew they would make their stand here or die, and she for one would not go out softly.

            "Jupiter Star Power – Make Up!" She began her transformation, and the others cried out in dismay.

            "Not in front of the enemy!" Minako tried to stop her, but Makoto was unreachable.

            "I call upon the power of Jupiter – " In full attack, Sailor Jupiter prepared to blast.

            "Thunder – Crash!"

            Her attack spun away from her, filling the air around them, then seemed to coalesce, and turned back on Jupiter.

            "No!" yelled Minako and Rei. But they watched, helpless, as her attack returned home, and screaming, Jupiter fell.

            Day Mare laughed giddily. "Oh, dear, I don't know what that was all about, but it's such fun to watch!"

            "What did you do?" Minako cried as she knelt beside Makoto, who continued to thrash and moan as if she were fighting still. "Makoto? Mako-chan? Are you all right? Please, answer me!"

            "I sent her a day mare! And that's where she will stay for awhile, so you might as well save your breath. Her energy will be good for the Queen as she prepares to make her way to you." Floating higher above them, she started to disappear. "Tell your friends I'll be back for the rest of you!"

~~~

            By the time they made their way to the control center Jupiter had transformed back to Makoto, and her thrashing had stopped. She was, however, unresponsive.

            "What happened?" Mamoru asked as he took the limp girl in his arms. He carried her in and put her down gently on the futon off the main room. She had some burns here and there on her face, arms and legs, but the worst damage seemed to be from the day mare itself. Using his psychometry, Mamoru healed the burns and other physical damage.

            Listening as Minako and Rei filled them in, Ami and Usagi did what they could to make Makoto comfortable. Cool wet wash cloths and warm blankets were all they could manage here, though. Mamoru checked her again.

            "Day Mare?" He shrugged. "Good name, since this all started with a dream…"

            "It's worse than that, Mamoru," Rei started. Clearing her throat, she glanced at all of them. "I saw it in the fire. Something got out last night."

            "Got out? What did you see, Rei?" asked Ami.

            "I saw chaos and coldness, spreading from your neighborhood, Mamoru, and starting last night. The spirits can't pinpoint exactly when and where, but I'm afraid that when your dream touched you physically, that's when it got out."

            Ami nodded. "Yes, well, your spirits can't be specific, but the computer can be. I'll show you what I found." She pointed to her laptop, and to the map of Tokyo there. "It's usually all blue, but you can clearly see the green and red streaks from this point," clicking on Mamoru's block, "and spreading towards the temple. Your fears have been realized, Mamoru. It's out."

            Mamoru's face flushed. He sat down heavily on the chair next to Ami. "Oh, hell."

            "This doesn't make sense! Why send dreams to you and attack us? Do they know who we are? I mean, no one knows our identities!" Rei paced angrily.

            "But we do," Mamoru said. "In our dreams we're free to be ourselves. As Queen of Dreams, as Day Mare named her, she could have access to our innermost thoughts."

            "I'm continuing my research on this Mab character," Ami said, "and Artemis is getting more information as well. We should be ready with a report soon. I wonder if there's a way to use to use her access to our subconscious to our benefit."

            "Have you ever tried to control your dreams before?" Mamoru looked at her closely. "I have, for the last couple of nights, and it's not something I can so."

            "But these aren't natural dreams, Mamoru. She is sending them to you. I wonder if there is some way that you can meet her before she gets in … or if you can change things once the dream starts …" Rei looked thoughtful. "I've heard about people doing that."

            "How's Makoto?" Mamoru asked Usagi as she entered the room.

            "She's sleeping quietly, but I'm afraid for her. What if she dreams some more, how can we keep her from transforming to Jupiter again? And her attack …" Usagi sighed. "We can't take her home like this! She'd be all alone."

            "No, we have to stay together. Let's not forget what we're facing. This Day Mare isn't Queen Mab. The creature in my dreams is terrifying – you guys seem more puzzled than terrified."

            "Oh, no," Minako looked at the other girls. "I can't speak for all of you, but I'm quite terrified, thank you. You should have seen Makoto, Mamoru. She was Sailor Jupiter, facing a danger that we couldn't see. She was protecting all of us from something awful. And look what happened to her. It could have been any of us, I think."

            "I agree, Minako," Ami said. "I think we're all in a lot of danger. Think about our attacks. Rei, you could kill yourself with your fire."

            "We all could," replied Rei. "In fact, Makoto can blow things up with her attack. I wonder why she's still alive?"

            Mamoru looked at Artemis and Luna. "Any ideas?"

            "Well," Artemis glanced at Luna. "I don't know, maybe she knew subconsciously that she couldn't go full bore?"

            "That's right. It's a dream, after all. You can't die in your dream, or you really die." Luna looked puzzled. "She didn't destroy herself because she knew she might?"

            Mamoru shrugged his shoulders, then stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Usagi you're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?"

            Sadly she looked at her closest friends. "I thought we were done with all of this, you know? It just never stops. I'm glad I have all of you here for me; you're my salvation. But Makoto …"

            "Right. So, what are we gong to do about tonight?" Rei asked. "Grandpa and Chad could watch Makoto; Grandpa knows a lot about healing herbs and stuff. As for the rest of us, Ami and Mamoru are alone. Usagi, you have your family, I have mine. You all could stay with me. I could find a place for you, too, Mamoru."

            "I'll be fine," he curtly responded. Even after all they had been through, he and Usagi and the girls, Rei still made him nervous.

~~~

            Mamoru walked Usagi home, Luna perched on her shoulder. Usagi smiled at him.

            "Rei means well," she said. "She just doesn't stop and think before she speaks."

            Mamoru blushed and looked down.

            "Mamo-chan! Does she still make you uncomfortable? That was such a long time ago! She and Chad are a couple now, you know."

            "I just can't believe that I ever spent time with her. And I teased you something awful! I don't like to think about that time … before I found my Moon Princess."

            "We were young, and besides, we weren't supposed to now any better. I teased you, too, you know. We were attracted to each other, and we just didn't understand it. Like little kids punching the ones they like." Usagi giggled. "Remember how flighty I was? Gee, I couldn't walk and talk at the same time. No wonder you passed me up for Rei. She's so exotic and beautiful; I'm just me!"

            Smiling appreciatively, Mamoru draped an arm over her shoulders. "You are wonderfully exotic and profoundly beautiful to me, and no one else can hold a candle to you!"

            Now it was her turn to blush.

            Seriously, Mamo-chan, you know you shouldn't be alone tonight, either."

            "I know," he said, "but what can I do?"

            "I wish …"

            "You could …"

            They both laughed.

            "It would be nice if we could be together tonight," Usagi blurted.

            "I was thinking the same thing," Mamoru said.

            "Wait for me here."

~~~

            The lake was calm and all around its shore children played. Laughter echoed through the trees as parents watched contentedly. The sun warmed the earth and life was good. Mamoru smiled and waited for Usagi.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            The seductive voice curled about the scene, and as it advanced the day grew silent. Mamoru's smile slowly faded.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            A mist rose from the suddenly chill lake and the sunlight dimmed.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…"

            A throaty chuckle followed the voice. Mamoru felt gooseflesh on his arms and legs. His throat was tight. He tried to look for Usagi – surely she was near, near enough for him to protect. But he suddenly found himself unable to move.      

            The mist coiled sinuously among the base of the trees, and a figure approached. A sense of evil proceeded it, washing over his heightened senses, and Mamoru knew he was seeing the next threat to the safety of his world.

             "Usagi is mine!"

            Sweating, Mamoru felt his heart pound and race, but he didn't wake up.

A cold hand clamped on his wrist and he was turned around.

"No, no, no, no …" he panted.

There was no face! The hood slipped down, but no face – oh, God, please let me wake up!

The throaty laugh wound through his head. "I will take her and let you watch me destroy her – then I will drain you dry!"

The seductive voice dropped to a whisper …

"NO!"

Mamoru sat up, his face in his hands, his heart thudding, sweat dripping from his tousled hair. 

"Oh, boy, that was bad." He got up from the couch and padded to his bedroom door, opened it, and looked in.

Usagi slept soundly, with Luna curled at her feet. The cat looked up and blinked slowly, her large green eyes glowing.

"Are you all right, Mamoru?" she asked. 

"I had another dream – the worst one yet," he answered. "I'm just checking …" he said as he gazed at Usagi.

Luna snorted. "She could sleep through anything. Do you want to talk?"

"No. It's late and I should try to sleep again."

But he knew he wouldn't. He quietly went to his kitchen to make tea.

Waiting for the water to boil, he gazed out at the sleeping city, and wished he, too, could sleep so peacefully.

The hand on his shoulder made him jump, and in one swift motion he whirled and ducked.

"Mamo-chan, it's me!" Usagi said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He held out his arms to her, gathering her close. "You startled me."

"You had another dream?"

"Yes." He wouldn't tell her the details for a variety of reasons – mostly because it was too raw for him, and he didn't want to scare her.

"In fact," he said, "I think I'm afraid to sleep again."

The teakettle whistled and with practiced motions, Usagi made them both a cup. She handed him his tea and picked hers up.

"Then let's sit and talk."

The night was late or the day early, depending on your perspective. The last cup was empty and all safe topics had been discussed. They stood side by side looking out the window.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Usagi asked.

Gazing at her Mamoru smiled. "Yes."

She turned and caught his eye. "The city, silly!"

"I know. That too. Come sit with me."

They sat on the couch, Usagi resting her head on his chest, Mamoru's long legs stretched out in front of him.

He closed his eyes. This felt so good. Why couldn't they stay like this forever? His body relaxed and his mind slowed. Smiling, he fell asleep.

Usagi looked up at his face. "No more dreams, Mamo-chan. Sleep …"

~~~

            Queen Mab glared at Day Mare.

            "I have no patience with incompetence! What happened?"

            "They surprised me!" In her mind's eye she saw their funny antics again, and she almost smiled. One look at the Queen, though, and she knew that would be a bad idea.

            "No excuses! I wanted them all neutralized – you had a chance at three at one time and you only got one. There are still three of those silly Sailor Senshi running around protecting the Princess and the Prince. I can't proceed until they are all under my spell."

            "I still have a few dreams up my sleeve, my Queen."

            "Yes, well. These girls must be kept out of the way until I can capture them in my dream world." Queen Mab laughed. "With the Princess and the Prince unprotected, I will be free to destroy them both at my leisure."

            Turning her baleful gaze on Day Mare, she ordered, "Get those girls taken care of!"

            "Yes, my Queen."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

            Usagi's phone beeped quietly. Sleepily she sat up, glancing at Mamoru. He slept on peacefully.

            "Usagi here," she answered.

            "How was your night?" Minako asked.

            "Mamoru had another nightmare, but we both fell asleep later and had a quiet night. How 'bout you?"

            "We're OK. Where should we meet you?"

            "At the control center," Usagi said. "We'll be there in an hour."

            "All right. Be careful, you two."

            She slipped the phone back in her pocket.

            "Come here," Mamoru growled.

            "Oh, did I wake you?"

            "Not for long!"

            Usagi laughed. "Sleepy-head! We need to meet the others at control – Or you could sleep some more and meet up with us later?"

            "No," he answered curtly. "You aren't allowed out of my sight." Getting up he stretched. "I'm getting too old for couch sleeping."

            "Not too old," Usagi murmured admiringly, "too tall."

            He caught her up in his arms, and kissed her long, hard, and thoroughly on the mouth. He groaned. "Shower, I must shower."

            "Go, then, Tease, and I'll straighten this place up."

~~~

            Mamoru and Usagi strolled into the office area of control a little over an hour later. They were met with impatient glances and understanding smiles.

            "Here you are! We were getting ready to send out the troops!"

            "Leave them alone, Rei," Minako said. "They need to be alone sometimes, you know."

            Artemis hopped down from Minako's shoulder and touched noses with Luna. He looked up at Mamoru.

            "Ami and I have found an interesting story from mythology – one which concerns Queen Mab and the moon."

            "Really? Show me." Squeezing Usagi's hand reassuringly, Mamoru went with Artemis and Ami to the computer room.

            "Mamoru looks tired," Monako said.

            "He should. The dreams are bad, and I don't think he's been sleeping much."

            In the next room, Artemis called up the file. Mamoru quickly started reading. After awhile he looked up, his eyes gleaming.

            "I think this is it," he said.

~~~

They sat around the table, watching Artemis as he sat in the center and preened himself. Looking up he gave them a familiar cat-smile.

"Well," Artemis began, "we've done a lot of research, and we came up with this interesting story.

            "It seems that long ago, Queen Mab, the Queen of Dreams, ruled the night above the moon. She visited all people, and gave them dreams, good and bad. She ruled this way for centuries.

            "Then, suddenly, about a thousand years ago, the moon began to exert its influence over the world. The bright light of the moon lit the world at night, and the power of the Moon Queen, Selenity, grew monthly. As the moon became more dominant, lovers swore by her, children played in her light, and the people of earth began to believe in the power of the moon, and they forgot about Mab. The queen became more and more obscure and powerless, except during times of eclipse.."

            Artemis paused.

            "Go on, Artemis!" Luna's tail flicked in annoyance as she leapt to the table top. "Your audience is captured. Stop making a production of it!"

            "All right, geez, Luna!" Artemis cleared his throat and resumed his story.

            "In her anger and jealousy, Queen Mab became the mistress of nightmares. Finally, the Moon Queen and her daughter, the Moon Princess, sent her away in a powerful blast of white light. The Princess' consort, the Prince of the Earth, lent his power to protect his people from the mischief of Queen Mab.

            "Now Queen Mab only lives on in a few fairy tales and stories, while the moon continues to play an important role in the everyday lives of the people of earth." Looking satisfied with himself, Artemis ended the story by jumping over Luna and on to the ground.

~~~

            The girls looked at each other.

            "Impressed?" Ami asked. "It took a lot of digging to find this. It's amazing how often the Moon Princess pops up in stories once you really start looking."

            "Yeah, just ticking people off left and right!" remarked Rei.

            "Sorry," Usagi muttered, blushing.

            "So we know who and why," Mamoru looked thoughtful. "But what? What does she plan on doing, and how can we fight her?"

            "Is there any way you can stop your dreams?" Luna asked.

            Ami looked horrified. "People have to dream, Luna. They'll go insane without dreams."

            Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going insane with these dreams, Ami."

            "Oh, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged him. He closed his eyes and breathed her in. He could feel the tension smoothing away.

            "Well, other suggestions?" Artemis asked.

            "Yes, let's get lunch!"

~~~

            Walking to the sandwich shop, the girls laughed and teased each other, while Mamoru walked behind them.

            So tired, he thought. I'll sleep well tonight – and dream? He shuddered. How much longer could this go on? He noticed that the girls had moved quite a bit ahead of him. Looking down, Mamoru saw Artemis at his feet. He smiled.

            "Watching out for me?" he asked.

            "Yes. The women told me you were my job today." Artemis smiled back. "It ain't so bad, being a guy among so many ladies. They all look out for us, especially you!"

            "Ha! It's nice when they're nice … but tread lightly and don't make 'em mad!" They shared a uniquely male moment of smug understanding.

            Suddenly a loud disturbance reached their ears. The commotion was coming from around the corner, right where….

            "The girls!"

~~~

            Usagi and Rei had just finished a satisfying tongue fight when suddenly Rei looked around.

            "Do you feel that?" she asked. Static electricity filled the air, and their hair floated eerily around their heads.

            Suddenly the air thickened, and they all watched as Day Mare appeared.

            "So we meet again! I see you brought the rest of your friends this time! Very nice!"

            "What do you want with us?" Minako asked. "Why us? And what have you done to Makoto? Is she all right?"

            "Oh, your friend will be fine. She just hurt herself a little entering the dream. She is nice and safe – in our dream world. Her body stays with you, where I am sure you are keeping it safe. Ha!

            "As to your first question, Queen Mab thinks you're in the way … and she wants you out of it! Sweet Dreams! Attack!"

            From the shifting air stepped a small sprite, dressed in pink and white and smelling of …

            "Cookies?" Monako licked her lips.

            "Ice cream?" Ami smiled.

            "Muffins?" Rei drooled.

            "What are you guys talking about?" Usagi asked.

            "Do you smell chocolate?" Mamoru asked Artemis as they took in the scene. Artemis nipped his ankle, and he shook his head to clear it. "Don't, girls, it's a trick!"

            But they had already taken the bait. Rei dreamily thought of happy mornings when her mother baked fresh muffins for breakfast. Her eyes grew unfocused and dreamy. She smiled and sat down. The other two joined her, equally caught up in their own dreams. The sprite crawled among them, touching them here and there to keep them dreaming.

            "Mamoru?"

            "Transform, Usagi!"

            "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

            Amid a flurry of ribbons, Sailor Moon stood where Usagi had once been.

            Mamoru turned, and in a flutter of red and black, he also transformed. With a flick of his wrist, Tuxedo Kamen threw the rose. It caught Sweet Dreams across its hand as it reached for the girls.

            "A girl's memories of time spent with her mother are sacred. It is a trust that I cannot allow you to defile!" He used his cane to knock the sprite away.

            "Ami? Minako? Rei?" He quickly knelt by them. "Are you all right?"

            Slowly Ami's eyes came back into focus.

            "Tuxedo Kamen? What happened?"

            "No time! Transform!"

            "But …"

            "Later, Ami! Venus Planet Power!"

            "Mars Planet Power!"

            "Mercury Planet Power!"

            "Make Up!"

            "Sailor Moon, here they come …"

            "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara caught Sweet Dreams, and it turned to dust.

            Day Mare angrily snorted. "Hey! That was a good dream! And you ruined it. Always did exactly what I asked." She looked at the senshi arranged before her. "Fine, I get the hint, and I'll leave presently … But you need your parting gifts. Watch and fear, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen!"

            She threw her arms out, and her gown billowed around her.

            "Day Mare Captivation!"

            They looked around. Waves of energy poured from her hands, yet Day Mare's attack seemed to do nothing. Suddenly Venus crouched, and from her throat came a strange, frightening cry.

            "Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Kamen!" she screamed.

            Turning they saw Sailor Venus, her eyes huge in her pale face.

            "Venus?" Sailor Moon approached her.

            Wild eyed, Venus spun around. "Get behind me, Sailor Moon! Where's Tuxedo Kamen?"

            "Here, Venus," Tuxedo Kamen said soothingly. "What do you see?"

            "Assassins. Can't you see them?"

            Venus saw them ready to kill her Prince and Princess. They wove in and out, between the other senshi, the cars along the road, the trees. In her mind she knew they would kill Usagi and Mamoru if she didn't take a stand and kill the assassins first. She for one would not go out softly. She snarled and went into full attack.

            "I call upon the power of Venus – Love Chain Encircle!"

            Her attack flew, searching for assassins she could clearly see stalking her charges. It filled the air, then like Jupiter's attack the day before, it, too, seemed to coalesce, and it turned back on Venus.

            "No!" Tuxedo Kamen tried to block it, but it passed right though him.

            "Oh, Venus!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars ran forward.

            Venus, ensnared in her own attack, screamed once and fell.

            Day Mare laughed. "Oh, funny!" she giggled. "Those day mares are good ones – such powerful attacks." She stopped laughing as suddenly as she'd started. " You are ridiculous!"

            "Stop it!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Why are you hurting our friends? Isn't it the two of us you want? Take us!"

            "No, your friends must be neutralized, though you have been given warning; can you neutralize me? I must say goodbye. But one more thing before I go …"

            With a cry she threw out her arms and waves of power pulsed from her fingertips.

            "Oh, so weak …," Mercury checked her visor. "It's taking our energy …" She sighed, the air shimmered, her transformation reversed itself, and Ami fell to the ground.

            "Tuxedo Kamen …" Sailor Moon murmured, and with a small rustling noise, Usagi collapsed.

            "Must sleep …" Mars closed her eyes and amid a flurry of red and white, Rei slowly knelt on the ground and fell over.

            "Artemis, Luna …" Tuxedo Kamen staggered, the flutter of his cape stopped, and Mamoru bent over Usagi. Kneeling beside her he took her hand. "Watch over us …" He slumped down beside her.

            Day Mare laughed again, and left through the hole she had ripped in the sky. Watching her go, Artemis growled deep in his throat.


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

Chapter 5

            The wind rustled through the trees, and the distant sound of ravens calling roughly could be heard in the distance. The shadows played on the walls, and on the sleeping faces of the girls laid out on mats on the floor.  Makoto and now Minako both rested in the temple. Rei's Grandfather and Chad stood facing the remaining senshi over the still bodies.

            "What are you all up to?" Grandpa asked them. "What's wrong with these girls?"

            "They've been injured in a fight, Grandpa," Rei said. "You know …"

            "Yes, I know. Chad, go get some more water."

            "Yes, sir." Chad left quietly, shooting a puzzled glance at Rei.

            "I know you're the Sailor Senshi." Rei looked shocked. "Oh, please. I'm not stupid, you know! And I've been around this temple long enough to see the signs of special powers in people, and all of you have the signs, girls. You, young man, have the signs, too, which makes you Tuxedo Kamen. I've watched all of you for years, and I'm proud of the things you've been able to do. I'm especially proud of you, Rei. But darn it! I've never seen you hurt like this!" He gestured to the sleeping girls.

            "We have a new enemy," Rei said, "and she's turning our attacks against us. It's a dream attack, and we don't know how to fight it. Not yet."

            "Sir," Mamoru stepped forward. "Thank you for watching over our friends. I don't think they're in danger of further injury, but their sleep is unnatural. This could happen to all of us eventually. I hope not, but, if it does, please make sure our bodies are kept safe. I think our dream selves will be quite busy."

            "Of course we'll take care of you. But you promise me that you'll take care of my granddaughter?"

            "Grandpa!" Mortified, Rei glared at the old man. "I can take care of myself. I'm a Sailor Senshi! And we take care of each other."

            Mamoru smiled at the old man as they exchanged a look of male superiority. "I'll do my best, sir." Nodding at t he girls, he added, "We'll all do our best!"

            Usagi approached the still figures on the mats and knelt between them.

            "Mako-chan? Mina-chan? I'm so sorry, guys. We'll get you back, I promise. Stay strong and believe in us." Kissing them both, she quickly got up, bowed to Grandpa, and left the room, the others following slowly in her wake.

~~~

            Mamoru and the girls returned to his apartment; it was closer than central and had everything they would need, including the mainframe of the central computer. The walk back had been quite tense, as they all darted quick, worried glances at every noise or disturbance. Once they had almost flung themselves to the ground when someone in an upstairs apartment opened their window. Mamoru and the guardians would have laughed had the situation not been so grim.

            Entering the apartment, they removed their shoes and padded into the living room. They sat quietly around his table.

            "OK, that was bad out there. How do you all feel?" Luna looked at each one with concern. "You certainly look better."

            "Day Mare took our energy, and she took Minako to the Dream World. We were helpless on both counts. I feel lousy." Usagi sighed. "What good is it being Sailor Moon if you can't help your friends?"

            "Don't feel sorry for yourself!" Ami smiled and put her arm around Usagi. "We've been in tough situations before, and we'll make it through this one, too."

            "Sure, Usagi." Rei mirrored Ami's care. "We'll figure this out, and when we do we'll take this Queen Mab out, just like we did with Beryl, Black Moon, and the rest. We are, after all, the Sailor Senshi."

            "Thanks," Usagi smiled sadly. "But I'm not sorry for myself – I'm worried about you! What's next?"

            Mamoru and Artemis had been talking at the desk, but upon hearing her words, Mamoru spun around.

            "I think I know what's happening!" He walked to the table and gracefully sat down next to Usagi. "Let's look at it so far. I started getting these nightmares where Usagi is in danger. Obviously this is something that I obsess over – her protection is my responsibility. Then Makoto is taken. Day Mare said she went to the Dream World, but I bet they aren't good dreams! So, what would Makoto fear? What did she see?"

            Rei looked thoughtful. "She didn't say anything, not like Minako. She just transformed and attacked. She was ready for a fight, though, like we were all in danger."

            "Well, that's how she responds to danger. She likes to fight, too. What would be a nightmare for Makoto?

            "Minako is easier. She's been the chief senshi, the main protector of the princess and of Sailor Moon. Any threat to you is a threat to her, and something she might find very frightening. So, when she saw assassins stalking us, she must have been terrified." Mamoru looked around the table. "Is this making sense? It's like Mab is forcing us to face the things that frighten us the most."

            "With Minako and Mokato gone it's like our heart and strength have been taken away," Ami murmured sadly.

            "We still have our spirit and our brains, Rei and Ami, and our anchor, Mamo-chan," Usagi noted, smiling softly at them.

            "And our soul," Mamoru said softly as he kissed her temple. "So," he said brightly, "what's next?"

            Usagi sighed and looked thoughtful. "Hey, did we ever eat? We need to do that, and we need to rest and regroup. Mamo-chan, you need to sleep."

            "Hmmm," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "I wasn't kidding last night, Usa. I'm afraid to sleep."

            "I'll be with you," she smiled.

            "I think we should all stay here," Mamoru said. "I don't want anyone out alone. There's room here, I think. It'll be snug, but it should work."

            They agreed, and after some serious fridge raiding they settled down to rest. Mamoru had gone into his room, while the girls and the guardians talked quietly in the living room. Their energy had returned quite quickly, which led them to believe that Day Mare and Queen Mab weren't interested in energy heists. Pure revenge and malice seemed to drive their ambitions to the destruction of all Usagi held dear.

            Checking on Mamoru, Usagi quietly opened his door and crept in.

            "I'm awake, Usako," he said.

            "Oh, you were so quiet I was sure … Are you still afraid?"

            "Of the dream – it scares me, yes. More than that, though, I'm afraid that now that it's out …"

            She sat down on the bed beside him, putting her back against the headboard.

            "Come here, Mamo-chan," she whispered, patting her thigh. "Put your head right here and close your eyes."

            He did as she asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. Usagi gently stroked his hair. His breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

            The door opened a crack and Artemis peered in. Usagi smiled at him and put a finger to her lips. He nodded and rejoined the others.

~~~

            "No dreams?" Usagi asked him when he woke much later.

            Stretching, he groaned in satisfaction. "No. For the first time in four days I slept well."

            Usagi smiled. "I'm glad. I've been worried about you. Hey, I left the others out there. I'll go let them know we're awake."

            "What time is it?"

            "8:00. You slept through the night."

            "Did you get any sleep?"

"I don't need to sleep when I'm with you," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you were going to be OK."

            She hopped up and opened the door, murmuring a greeting, and slipped out.

            Mamoru stretched and closed his eyes. Smiling he could feel himself start to doze. Oh, yes, this was good!

~~~

            "NO!!"

            "Mamoru?"

            The girls burst into his room. Mamoru was sitting up, drenched in sweat, clutching his head in his hands.

            "Oh, God, Usagi! Are you all right?"

            "Me? Mamo-chan, I was only gone a moment. Are you all right?" She gathered him into her arms. "You're shaking."

            "Man, that was fast." His teeth chattered, and he moaned. "Like the dream was waiting for me." His eyes were huge and started filling with tears. "Usagi," he whispered, burying his face in her shoulder, "I can't stand this."

            Usagi looked over his head at her friends standing by the door. She smiled and nodded at them. Quietly they slipped out, except for Luna, who watched the couple intently.

            "Mamo-chan, dearest heart," Usagi soothed, "I'm all right, you're all right. Take deep breaths." She waited as he followed her directions. "Same dream?"

            He slowly calmed and stopped shaking. Looking up he brushed the tears from his eyes.

            "Same dream, but harder. Like a truck this time. I felt like something hit me – like the dream was being held back and had suddenly been released. The scary thing is that this time I wasn't all the way asleep …" His arms tightened around her, and the shudders started again. She rocked him, murmuring comfort.

            "Usa? I feel fine when you're here. I can sleep when you're here. But as soon as you go, it starts again. What's going on?"

            "I don't know …" she said.

            A throat softly cleared. "I think I do," Luna said. "You are the Moon Princess, Usagi. Think about the story Artemis told us."

            "You're right," Usagi sighed. "Mamo-chan, my power is protecting you from Queen Mab's dreams!"

            Mamoru looked at the two of them. "You're right. And that would explain why you, Usagi, weren't touched by Day Mare's visions yesterday. When I'm near you lately I feel such peace and strength, more than usual. Mab must know that you're a barrier, which would explain why the dream hit so hard. She's mad." He slowly released his grasp on her, and visibly settled himself.

            "I think it's time to talk about our nightmares. Mab's feeding on our fear. We have to try and figure out a way to stop her."

~~~

            Once again they sat around his table, everyone with a hot cup of tea. Mamoru sat at the head, Usagi at the foot, and Ami, Rei, Luna and Artemis sat on either side. The girls and their guardians looked expectantly at Mamoru.

            Taking a deep breath, he started. "OK. So yesterday we talked about Minako and Makoto. Today let's talk about us. Anyone want to share their nightmares, or fears, or anything?"

            No one met his eyes.

            "Hey," he said, "c'mon, now. I told you mine, now share with me."

            "I don't have nightmares, Mamoru," Ami said. "I'm too practical, I guess. I have lots of fears about not being able to stand up to the dangers we face, but I always do what needs to be done, so I'm not afraid of that, either. I don't know what Day Mare will try with me."

            "OK, Ami. But if you think of anything, please tell us. Rei?"

            Rei looked up. "My turn, huh? Well, I have nightmares about the evil spirits that threaten to destroy happiness. It's hard to explain. I have nightmares about them, but I usually wake up before it gets too bad. I also have dreams about the future, but I haven't had any of those lately."

            Usagi looked at the ground. 

            "Usako?" She looked up at Mamoru. "Tell us, sweetheart."

            "Oh, this is hard," she muttered. "OK. Here goes. Several times our enemies have used Tuxedo Kamen to fight me. My nightmares are always about that. Fighting Tuxedo Kamen, getting hurt – because every blow, every slap or kick, every choke hold I felt, I felt in my heart ten times as hard." She closed her eyes and let the memories wash over her, the fights in the dark, the blue eyes she loved so dearly cold and filled with – nothing. Contempt or hate would have been easier to bear than the indifference she had sensed behind his intention to destroy her. Shaking her head she let the past go, and opened her eyes again, feeling faintly embarrassed. He had been blessed with amnesia regarding those times, and she had never wanted to let him know what these attacks had meant to her. 

            "Oh." Mamoru swallowed. Standing up, he went to Usagi. "Look at me, Usa," he whispered.

            "No," she said. "I can't"

            Kneeling before her, he took her hand and bowed his head over it.

            "I didn't know," he said. "You never told me." He swallowed. "I can't make the past go away, but you know I would never hurt you…" He kissed her hand. "I'm so sorry, Usa. I hate that I've hurt you."

            "I know you wouldn't hurt me – as long as you're you. But in my nightmares you're possessed again, and I know you're in there somewhere, but I can't find you." She finally looked into his beloved eyes. "You are the source, you know, of my most terrifying nightmares and my happiest dreams."

            He sighed. "I don't deserve you."

            "Yes, you do," she said softly, and smiled at him.

            Still holding her hands he turned to the others. "So, how do you think they'll attack next?"

            "Obviously they'll take out either Rei or Ami next," Artemis said. "Day Mare says she needs to neutralize the Senshi before Mab can take on the two of you."

            "I agree with Artemis," Luna said.

            Mamoru sighed. "Should we go out looking for them, or should we wait for her to find us?"

            "I'm ready now," Rei said.

            "Me, too," said Ami.

            "You know you may end up like Minako and Makoto?" Mamoru asked.

            "There are worse things that could happen," Rei mused. "We could die from the suspense, or from the boredom of waiting for it to happen."

            "Facing this nightmare in the streets of  Tokyo is not something I'm too anxious to do," Ami laughed, "but I'll do it." She turned to Mamoru and Usagi. "I guess you two may face this alone after all."

            He frowned at her. "I hope not."

~~~

            Mamoru raked his fingers through his thick black hair. "We aren't going out until we have a plan. We've got to think – there must be something we can do to neutralize them."

            Mamoru paced, Ami took notes, Rei prayed, and Usagi doodled. Each, in his or her own way, was caught up by the challenge they faced.

            Let's see, Usagi thought. What could you take to fight Mab? Rei needs her anti-evil charms – and she drew one on her paper – and Ami needs her computer – and she added that to her doodle.

            Ami continued to write, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. She occasionally stopped and deleted something, but for the most part she was involved in a stream of consciousness exercise.

            Mamoru continued to pace across his small living room, staring at the floor, then with unseeing eyes at his bookshelf. He stopped in front of the window, and stepped out onto the balcony. He leaned against the rail, and folded his arms across his chest. Gazing out at the Tokyo skyline, a frown worked itself between his eyes. "Damn it!" he growled under his breath, and stalked back into the living room.

            "This isn't working for me," he announced to the three girls. They looked up at him gratefully. "Let's think out loud. Who wants to take notes?"

            "I'll take notes," Rei offered.

            "Great. OK, I've been thinking, how can we stop Day Mare from taking Rei and Ami?"

            Ami looked at him thoughtfully. "I've been thinking of ways we can get in her world without her taking us."

            "And I've been figuring out what things we need to have with us to help Minako and Makoto." Usagi looked around. "We need to get together here!"

            "No, we're together," Rei said. She was busy writing. "See, we're going to fight Day Mare, and hopefully we'll hurt her, but we also want to get into the dream world, to get Minako and Makoto, and to fight Queen Mab. She's got to be taken care of. So, yes, we need to think about all this stuff."

            Smiling, Mamoru sat down. "Good point! So, what do we have?"

            They talked and argued for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the company and the sense of purpose they shared.

~~~

            Deciding that Day Mare would probably only come out in the day light, the remaining team decided to get as much rest as possible before morning. The girls once again set up camp in Mamoru's living room. Usagi and Mamoru shared his bed this time, both making sure she was always in contact with him.

            They lay on their sides, she spooned into him, they both forming a question mark.. He held her loosely, one arm under her head, the other draped possessively around her waist. Listening to her soft breathing, he let his mind wander over their day.

            "You are the source, you know, of my most terrifying nightmares, and also of my happiest dreams." Mamoru winced. He was so tired, yet he couldn't sleep, hearing her words echo in his mind. He was overcome with guilt. No matter how hard he tried, he had no memories of the events which haunted Usagi so. He could replay their entire past, yet he couldn't remember the times he had been possessed by the enemy and used against her as a weapon. He'd do anything, however, to erase the memories from her mind.

            He tightened his grip on her. "Please," he prayed, "spare her anymore pain. I love her so much, I don't want to see her hurt any more." He lightly kissed her temple and stroked her beautiful hair, shining like silver in the moonlight. Suddenly the weight of the restless nights before crashed down on him and he closed his eyes. With a soft sigh he slipped into sleep.

            The night slid by, and the only sound in the apartment was the breathing of the human occupants, and the prowling of the cats as they made their rounds.

            Usagi woke, feeling Mamoru's arm still draped over her, his hand lightly holding hers. She smiled in contentment and drowsily scanned the room. She didn't know what had awakened her, maybe just the strangeness of sleeping in Mamoru's arms, where she could stay forever. She stretched, careful not to disturb him too much. Sighing happily she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

            Cautiously and silently, the guardians, Luna and Artemis, patrolled the quiet apartment. Looking in on the sleeping couple, they nudged each other. 

            "It's all worth it, to see that," Artemis said, and Luna smiled.

            "Yes," she replied, "the prince and his princess together again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

            "Are we ready?" Mamoru made eye contact with each of the three girls.

            "Yes, ready as I'll ever be," Ami said.

            Rei nodded. "Me, too."

            "Let's do it!" Usagi smiled.

            "Remember the plan, ladies, and stick to it!" 

            Together they left Mamoru's apartment building and joined the crowded streets of Tokyo. Each gazed enviably at the people, content and naïve, who rushed to work or school. Echoing Mamoru's earlier wish, they all thought how nice it would be to be one of them, with no idea of the danger around them. 

            Rei looked up. Smiling, she read their minds. "Nice, yes, and peaceful, but, hey, boring!" They smiled back at her.

            "Thanks for reminding me," Ami said.

~~~

            They made their way unhurriedly to the park and walked to the place of Mamoru's dream.

            "Here," he said. "This is where it starts for me."

            The guardians looked up at them. "Transform, everyone. We have work to do!"

            "Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!"

            "Mercury planet power!"

            "Mars planet power!"

            "Make up!"

            Mamoru watched appreciatively as the girls morphed, and then with a flutter of red and black, he became Tuxedo Mask. 

            The scene in the park on this bright morning was not far different from his dream. Standing close to him, Sailor Moon could see the sweat forming on his upper lip. Her gloved hand joined with his and she met his eyes.

            "Steady," she mouthed. 

Standing on the manicured lawn of the park, they formed a tight line, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask flanked by Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. The incongruity of the scene was lost on the four tense young people.

            Suddenly static electricity filled the air, and their hair floated eerily around their heads. The air thickened, and with a ripping sound Day Mare appeared.

            "Back for more, boy and girls? So am I!"

            With a cry she threw out her arms and waves of power pulsed from her fingertips.

            "Hold fast, everyone!" cried Tuxedo Mask. "Resist! Mars, your charm!"

            "Yup!" The printed paper fluttered in the wind as she held it to her forehead and chanted the words of power. 

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen. Akuryou taisan!" With a cry she heaved it at Day Mare. Screaming, Day Mare clutched her forehead, trying to remove the powerful magic.

            Mercury, Mars and Moon powered up.

            "Mercury aqua illusion!" she blasted.

            "Mars fire surround!" and the fire followed the water.

            "Moon tiara magic!" Sailor Moon added to the attacks, and their combined efforts crashed into Day Mare.

            "No! You think that will destroy me?" Day Mare panted. "Try this!" She threw her arms out, and her gowns billowed around her.

            "Day Mare Captivation!"

            The senshi looked apprehensively around. Waves of energy formed around her hands, but Day Mare's attack seemed to do nothing.

            "She's weak! Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask cried.

            "Right! Moon Princess Halation!"

            "Noooo!" Day Mare screamed in agony as the halation worked its magic on her and turned her to dust.

            "We did it!"

            "Way to go, girl!"

            "You were awesome!"

            "Ladies, my compliments!"

            Suddenly, the sun went out.

~~~

            Of course, that's not what really happened, but the light seemed to be sucked out of the park. Darkness gripped the scene, and Mamoru found himself standing in his dream.     

            "Sailor Moon?"

            "Here, Tuxedo Mask," she answered, moving closer. "Is this your dream?"

            "We'll see," he replied.

            Night in day, the area around the trees seemed to glow with a sinister light. The air ominously began to thicken. A ghostly figure appeared.

            Apparently male, he wore robes of dark colors – black purple, blue gray, and white – and he hovered in the air above them.

            "What have you done?" his voice boomed and echoed in the still air. "Come to play your little games, and destroyed my Day Mare? You will pay for this! I am Night Mare, and what you have witnessed before is nothing compared to this!"

            Mist poured from where he floated, and gathered around the senshi. Each of them poised for another battle.

            "Mars firebird!"

            "Mercury bubbles!"

            But the attacks failed to materialize, leaving the girls dumbfounded. Mercury whipped out her computer and began a series of rapid calculations.

            "What?" Mars cried.

            "Don't bother! You will both come with me, now!" His arms came up, and from his hands rolled a blast of energy.

            "Ahhh!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury both screamed and clutched themselves, Mercury's computer falling from her suddenly nerveless fingers., 

            Mercury's eyes, huge and lost in her white face, darted around. "No! No! I can't do this, I can't fight. I'm weak and I can't!" She flung her hands up and covered her eyes. Weeping and moaning, she stumbled to the ground. "My fault. My friends will be destroyed and it's all my fault!"

            Mars stared in amazement. "Sailor Mercury? Get up! One aqua illusion should do it. I have faith in you!" Suddenly her eyes also reflected an inner torment. "Oh, no," she whispered. "The spirits are all around us. I've offended them! How, oh spirits? How can I make it up to you?" and she, too, stumbled to the ground, her forehead touching the grass.

            Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask watched in horror.

            "Mars! Mercury! Get up! Remember this is an illusion, just a dream! Don't let him get you!" Sailor Moon yelled and tried to reach her fallen friends.

            "Ha!" Night Mare snorted. "They are already mine!"

            "I can't move, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask grunted with effort.

            "Neither can I," she cried, panting.

            As they struggled helplessly against their invisible bonds, both Mercury and Mars collapsed.

            "What have you done?" Sailor Moon moaned.

            "The same thing as Day Mare – borrowed their dream-selves for Queen Mab. You destroyed my companion? Well, lovers, I'll take care of you in good time!"

            The static in the air increased, and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon watched numbly as a door materialized in front of them. Night Mare spared them not even a glance as he walked through the door. It shut silently and was gone.

~~~

            The guardians, Mamoru and Usagi stood silently in the temple. The four girls lay before them, still as death. Only the rise and fall of their coverings proved they still lived. Usagi kissed each girl on the forehead, then went to pray.

            Mamoru moved to where grandpa and Chad waited. Bowing, he spoke quietly. "She fought with honor, sir, but these enemies are very strong. I promise we'll do all we can to bring her back to you both."

            Grandpa nodded. "We'll be here, watching. They're safe with us. Make sure you don't return here in the same state."

            "I'll do my best, sir." Bowing again, Mamoru went to find Usagi.

~~~

            Mamoru sat beside Usagi on a bench outside the temple, and watched as she came to grips with the morning's events. He picked up her cold hand and rubbed it gently. When that got no response he put his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. Hugging her tightly he rocked her back and forth, kissing her temple softly.

            "Usa-ko?"

            She let her head fall against his shoulder, bringing her arms up and around his neck. She began to cry.

            "Cry, sweetheart, You'll feel better if you get it all out."

            She sobbed achingly, moaning her friends' names in a litany of loss. Clutching Mamoru's shirt tightly she let him rock and sooth her. When her sobs turned to sniffles and hiccups, he continued to hold her.

            "We played into their hands," she said hoarsely.

            Mamoru looked down to see her looking up at him.

            "I know," he said softly, "and I mean to do it again."

            "What?" She sat up straighter. "What are you planning to do?"

            "I'm going to go back, and I'm following Night Mare through that door. Since neither of the Mares has made a move to touch you, and Queen Mab seems to be leaving you out of it, I want you to stay here and wait for me. This is my fight."

            "No! Are you insane? I won't let you go and end up like the others without me! You think that I've been untouched? I think she's been torturing me through you, through all of you. I have as much stake in this fight as you. I'm coming with you and we'll free our friends and destroy Mab together!"

~~~

            So they returned to the park.

            Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask approached the place where they had last seen Night Mare. Leaning against a tree, Tuxedo Mask closed his eyes for a moment, smelled the warm summer day, and listened to the sounds of normalcy. He smiled ruefully, wishing once again for a part of that normalcy, even if it was boring. Sailor Moon stood just in front of him. He reached out and pulled her against him, breathing deeply of the magic that was his only love.

            The guardians sat quietly, giving them this moment of privacy while they surveyed the area carefully.

            Suddenly they all felt everything around them go still, and they could feel the hair on their bodies rise as static electricity filled the air. The door appeared before them and slowly opened. No one appeared.

            "They've called us," Tuxedo Mask said, letting Sailor Moon go as he stepped away from the tree.

            "I'm with you," Sailor Moon responded.

            They entered the doorway, and stepped over the threshold.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

            They stepped into a dark, misty tunnel, which sloped neither up nor down, but seemed to stretch forward indefinitely. The light was hazy, objects indistinct, but they were still able to see. At first they tried walking side by side, but soon Sailor Moon was forced to walk behind Tuxedo Kamen. She held onto his hand, afraid that Queen Mab would somehow separate them.

            "Do you see light up ahead?" he asked quietly.

            "Yes, and it's not too far away," she relied.

            He stopped and turned to her. "I love you, Usagi, don't ever forget that. I'd willingly die before I hurt you. And I will fight all the powers that oppose us to keep you safe."

            "Oh, Mamo-chan." Her eyes shimmered in the dim light. "I love you, too. Let's get this over with."

            He bent down and quickly kissed her mouth. "Your wish, my lady."

            They continued and soon entered a large cavern. Instead of rock, however, above them were immense panels of glass, and a magnificent view of a starry sky met their bewildered gaze. Obviously a throne room, the floor gently sloped and forced the eye to follow it up towards an oversized chair.

            Black obsidian, it absorbed the light around it. Sitting in its black magnificence was a tall blond woman. Her beautiful face was out of context – the surroundings were too dark to house such delicacy. Her midnight blue dress seemed to glow with the light of the stars shining through the ceiling. Before her sat a huge crystal ball, its smooth surface showing nothing to the newcomers.

            "Welcome, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen." Her sweet voice filled the cavern. "You have come to visit me? I'm charmed!"

            Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon both felt the anxiety of this meeting melt away. What had they been so worried about?

            "Come, let me offer you some refreshment. Something to drink, perhaps? What would you like?"

            Slowly they approached her side table, and slowly reached for the drinks they were offered.

~~~

            Luna and Artemis watched Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen walk to the door, pause at the threshold, then both simply fell to the ground. Separated by five feet of empty space, they had never looked so alone or vulnerable. The door noiselessly disappeared, leaving the to unconscious where they lay.

            "I don't like this," Artemis said. "Luna?"

            "Oh, this isn't good at all!" she wailed.

            The guardians, alone now with the sleeping couple, stood guard and tried to decide what to do.

~~~

            A stranger looking in would have thought it a pleasant party in progress. Tuxedo Kamen, so proper, had removed his hat and cape. Sailor Moon, regal in her own right, quietly sipped the tea she had been given.

            Queen Mab stood. She started to chuckle, and suddenly began to laugh.

            "Children! You are too easy, nothing but children!" Her voice, so sweet a moment before, seemed to roughen and become more evil. Her beauty remained, but her voice told all.

            "Tuxedo Kamen!" she called.

            He blinked and slowly came to himself. Looking around, he saw he was alone. Usagi was gone!

            "Sailor Moon! Where is she, Mab? What have you done with her?"

            "Oh, stop! I've got her somewhere around here… let's see… ha ha ha! You'll get her back soon enough. Remember, though, be careful what you wish for!"

            She stepped closer to him. They stood eye to eye. Tall woman, indeed.

            "It's taken me 1000 years to regain enough strength to come back for the two of you. And I finally made it, stronger than ever! You will suffer for  my exile, oh yes, you will pay dearly!"

            Tuxedo Kamen tied to move, but he found he couldn't.

            "Ma~~~~mo~~~~ruuuuuu…" she whispered, the seductive voice of his dream weaving in his brain. "Oh, yes. Mmmm. You're quite handsome, Mamoru. You could stay with me, rule with me. Be my prince, my king."

            Her cool white hand touched his face – and he shuddered. She may be seductive, yes, but he was filled with revulsion. He watched in dawning horror as her face approached his.

            "Don't touch me!" he snarled. He broke free of her spell and stepped back. "I am not yours to play with, Queen Mab. We came to end this with you. Damn it, you should have stayed away."

~~~

            "Sailor Moon!" Queen Mab called.

            She blinked and slowly came to herself. Looking around she saw she was alone. Mamoru was gone!

            "Tuxedo Kamen! Where is he? What have you done?"

            "You two are so cute. Children playing adult games. You both sound so much alike!" She laughed. "You know, I've been in his dreams lately." Her laughter deepened, became something coarse and ugly. She circled Sailor Moon, tauntingly.  "Oh, yes my dear. You play quite a dominant role in his dreams."

            "Stop this!" Sailor Moon suddenly realized she was no longer afraid. She was, however, mad as hell! "What game are you playing with us? What have we ever done to you? A millennium has passed since Queen Selenity, her daughter and the Prince of the Earth sent you away. I'm not that person, and neither is Tuxedo Kamen! Now get over it, let my friends go and leave us alone!"

            "Oh, yes. Your friends. Are you worried about them? Let's see how everyone is doing, shall we? They are all around here somewhere, all except for Mamoru – you needn't be so formal when talking about him – I know who you all are! Anyway, I've saved something quite special for him. Shall we see how he is doing in my crystal?"

            Usagi followed Mab to her crystal, where she watched Mamoru standing with Queen Mab. He was obviously disturbed and agitated – she could only imagine his feelings as he faced his nightmare.

            "How…?"

            "Oh, it's quite easy. We're basically having the same conversation, and Night Mare is with him to keep things edgy. It's all so marvelous! Your Mamoru made the same speech as you! But the outcome will be different."

            Four  pillars around the room suddenly lit up – Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami slumped silently inside.

            "You asked about your friends?"

            "No!" Usagi cried, running towards the closest. "Oh, Makoto! Wake up!"

            "She can't hear you, dear," Mab snickered. "They are in isolation – but see what they see!"

            The crystal dimmed, and the image of Mamoru was replaced with an image of the four senshi, fighting hard with Night Mare.

            "Why?" Usagi asked, swallowing hard against the pain and guilt she felt.

            "Why? Because you opposed me then, and you will oppose me now. I must destroy you so I can once again claim my rightful place as the Queen of Dreams!"

            Usagi leaned against a dark pillar and began to sob, unable to take her eyes off the images playing in the crystal. The girls fought hard, but Night Mare kept blasting. One after another the girls fell. The crystal grew dark, and the scene changed. Once again the senshi stood, looking battle weary but ready, and Night Mare engaged them again.

            "Over and over and over and over…" Mab whispered nest to Usagi. "They've been at it since they got here." She moved in front of her. "So, Sailor Moon, what's your nightmare?"

            Usagi's eyes shot to Mab's leering face, and she suddenly stopped crying. "No," she whimpered, shaking her head from side to side. She turned and hid her face against the dark pillar.

            "Oh, no, not for you, my dear. Your nightmare has become his."

            The pillar she leaned against instantly gleamed with light. Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi found herself face to face with…

            "Mamoru!"

~~~

            Mamoru stood with Queen Mab, surrounded by lit pillars, each containing a senshi. 

            "Usagi?" he asked. "Where is she?"

            "Oh, yes. You want to see her? Let's see, Tuxedo Kamen. Bottom line, what is it you want from me? Oh, yes, you want me to go away, to leave you and the princess, or Sailor Moon, to live your lives." She paused and seemed to consider. "I offer you this: fight my chosen warrior. Fight and win, and I will give you what you want. I will let you all go, I will return to oblivion, and all's well that ends well."

            "And if I lose?"

            "If you lose, I keep you all just as I have your friends, imprisoned and tortured. Eventually, you realize, they will die. They say when you die in your dream, you really die. Well, these girls can tell you, I think, that that's not true. They've been living their deaths over and over. But eventually they will wear out; even their strong spirits will not be enough to sustain life. Think of this. Because you and Sailor Moon have such strong and pure energy, you two could last like this for years."

            "Why have you chosen me to fight? I'm not the warrior of this group. Jupiter would provide you with more entertainment."

            "Don't sell yourself short, Mamoru. You have everything I need to entertain me! You have so much to learn about your own special powers. Besides, I thought I heard just a little while ago, someone say: 'I will fight all the powers that oppose us…' Wasn't that you? Well, ta da! I am a power that opposes you! You have such an ingrained sense of honor and duty to the princess and her friends." Mab spit the words as if they tasted foul in her mouth. She smiled suddenly and looked closely in Mamoru's eyes. He snarled and she laughed. "You are stronger than you think. And you will do anything, I think, for the woman you love.

            "Why you and not Jupiter? She would fight well, but I wouldn't enjoy watching her quite as much as I will enjoy watching you. Those are my reasons for choosing you."

            She smirked at him. "So? Do you need more time to think about the offer? O won't make another."

            "I'll fight," Mamoru said. "But can I see Usagi first? Just in the crystal? I need to know she's safe."

            "And you trust me to be honest with you?" she laughed. "You are so innocent. But this time I will be honest. You will see her before the fight begins."

            "Bring it on, then. I'd like to get home before it gets too late."

            "Very well." Mab clapped her hands twice. Instantly Night Mare appeared. He bowed low to Queen Mab.

            "Yes, your majesty?"

            "Bring in the warrior."

            "Yes, your majesty," he said as he bowed again and melted into the shadows.

            "Tuxedo Kamen, look in the crystal."

            He looked and saw Usagi. She was arguing with Mab, her beloved face tearstained and brave. She appeared angry and defiant. He felt strength for the battle ahead flow into his body. Blowing her a kiss he turned away.

            Closing his eyes he swallowed. She had saved him so many times. She had saved them all. It was his turn. He could do this. He held his walking stick tightly and waited, refusing to look in the crystal again. "Be strong, my love," he thought.

            A door opened and light streamed into the room, striking his face. He opened his eyes and squinted in the glare. A back-lit figure stood motionless in the doorway. Mamoru moaned and closed his eyes again, an electric thrill of panic zinging down his spine.

            "Sailor Moon?"


	8. Chapter8

Chapter 8

            Usagi watched in horror as Tuxedo Kamen faced Sailor Moon in Mab's crystal. She trembled with the fear this nightmare always caused her, and knew he must feel the same. Steeling herself she looked away, and faced Mab.

            "Mab, no, don't do this to him! He doesn't know it's not a dream!"

            "He's a smart man. He'll figure it out, don't you think?" 

            "Don't, please! This is so cruel!" Usagi knelt before Queen Mab. "Do anything to me, but don't do this to him. Don't do this," she swept her hand to indicate the girls, "to any of them. Please, I offer myself to you! Do what you will to me!"

            "Sailor Moon, my dear." Mab smiled almost kindly. "Don't you know? I already have you! I promised Mamoru, once when we met in a dream, that I would destroy you, and then I would drain him dry. I don't make promises I can't keep."

            "What if he wins?"

            "Will he?" Mab turned and looked at her, considering. "Do you think he can? We both know how strong he's been as a possessed puppet, but he wanted to kill you then because his possessors wanted you dead. Admit it, he doesn't want to kill you now, does he? And I have made my warrior strong; she wants to kill Tuxedo Kamen because I want him dead.

            "Poor Mamoru," she continued, "unaware of his true powers as the prince of the earth, and unable to access them now. It will be years before he has attained his full capabilities, and yet, I would think he really needs them now! Besides, you have been willing to go to extreme measures to fight him. Is he able to do the same? This could prove quite exciting!" 

            Usagi beat her fists against the pillar, willing Mamoru to open his eyes, to just wake up!

~~~

            Mab's laughter filled the chamber. Suddenly Mamoru found himself somewhere else, in an amphitheater? Somehow he had regained his cape and top hat, and his walking stick was still in his hand. Mab spoke from above.

            "I'll observe from up here, if you don't mind. This could get quite messy."

            Mamoru turned his back on Mab and shut out the sound of her ugly laughter. He looked at the silent figure across the way.

            "Sailor Moon? Usagi?"

            The still silent figure approached, her face hidden in darkness, her body silhouetted in light.

            "Sweetheart? Are you all right?" Mamoru took another step towards her. 

            Sailor Moon stepped into the light. Mamoru gasped at her pupil-less eyes, dark blue holes in a face that stared at him with grim intention.

            "Oh, no, Mab…" Mamoru straightened even as he felt his heart plummet. It was Usagi's nightmare, made especially for him.

            Suddenly Sailor Moon spoke. "I recognize you," she intoned, her usually melodious voice low and monotone. "You tried to kill me. Now I will kill you." She smiled a humorless smile. "Sailor Moon kick!"

            Mamoru swore and ducked as her booted foot grazed his cheek. Putting his hand to his face he grimaced as he felt a sticky gash. He looked at his bloody fingers. Apparently she meant business.

            He blocked her next attempts with his walking stick, and used his superior height and reach effectively to throw her off. He quickly thought through his limited options. Fight? While he could stand up to her tiara attack, he didn't think he'd survive a full-out scepter attack. He could easily beat her at hand to hand, though. If he could bring himself to do it. What could he do that wouldn't hurt her?

            Jumping to avoid another kick, he landed lightly atop a pillar. He watched as Sailor Moon retreated , waiting for him in the shadows.

            "I can't hurt her," he thought in despair. "I just can't. But what if it's a dream? I could be asleep, and this might not be Usagi. But, God, what if it's real, and she's possessed?"

            He leapt down. "Usagi? Remember me? It's Mamoru. Sweetheart?"

            "You're Tuxedo Kamen," she said. "You tried to kill me. Now it's your turn!"

            She swung at him again, and somehow kicked him in the head, knocking off his hat. He stumbled and winced in pain. Thinking fast, he pulled a rose from his vest. Gently he held it out to her.

            "We fight together for love and justice," he said quietly. "We right wrongs and triumph over evil. That means Mab, not me. I refuse to fight against you, whether you're a dream or reality. I won't hurt you."

            "Fine," she said, knocking the rose to the floor. She carefully placed her heel over it, and stepped down, grinding the tender bud into the ground. . "I respect your choice."

            She attacked ferociously and with surprising strength. Mamoru dodged and deflected, protecting himself but not hurting her. Finally, out of breath, panting and dazed, he once again leapt to the top of the pillar. He went down on one knee. Tears of frustration filled his eyes. 

            "Stop!" he cried. "Stop!"

~~~

            Luna and Artemis maintained their vigil over Mamoru and Usagi. As with the others, soon after entering the dream world they morphed back to themselves.

            "They're so still," Artemis said.

            "Yes, but I sense that they are in terrible trouble," Luna replied. "Can we get them to the temple?"

            "Doesn't Mamoru have a cel phone?"

            "You're right! If we could find it, we can call Chad and he could take them back!"

            The cats searched through Mamoru's pockets, finally finding the phone. They found the number for the temple and dialed.

            "Cherry Hill Temple, Chad speaking."

            "Oh, good. Well, I am calling for Mamoru."

            "Who is this?" Chad asked.

            Artemis looked at Luna, who shrugged her shoulders.

            "A friend of Mamoru and Usagi," Artemis said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I don't have much time, but I called to tell you that Mamoru and Usagi are in trouble and they need your help." Quickly he filled Chad in on all the details.

            He disconnected and turned to Luna. "He's coming."

            Luna had been checking on Usagi. Looking carefully into her face, Luna frowned. "Artemis, she's crying."

            Returning the cel phone to Mamoru's pocket, Artemis looked in the sleeping man's face. "So is he, Luna."

            "Oh, I wish I knew what was happening! How can we help them?"

~~~

            They watched as Chad gently lifted Usagi up and carried her to his car. Something heavy fell from her jacket.

            "The Moon Scepter!" Luna closed her eyes. "She can't fight Mab without it!"

            Chad returned with a friend, and they slung Mamoru between the two of them. Carefully they maneuvered back up the trail.

            "We have to get this back to Usagi," Luna cried. Picking up the heavy scepter with her teeth, she started after Chad.

            "Let me help, Luna." Artemis grabbed the other end, and the two guardians made their way after their charges.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

            Usagi had been watching helplessly, and her heart ached for Mamoru. She knew the pain he must be feeling. To hurt the one you love – faced with the same dilemma she had once used her tiara against him, and had even tried to kill both him and herself. She knew that as long as the fate of everyone hinged on his success, Mamoru would try less drastic measures.

            In the meantime, his bloodied and battered face was testimony to the fact that Mab's Sailor Moon was intent on her own success.

            "Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered hoarsely, "it's a dream, darling. Only a dream – kill it!"

            "Such good advice. Will he heed it in time?" Mab laughed again and stood by the crystal. "This is so exciting. Are you enjoying this as much as I?"

            "You're truly evil, Mab! If I get the chance…"

            "What? You'll send me back? I know, dear, but where is your bite? You haven't even tried to attack. Somewhere inside you must like watching this. Do you think, perhaps, that Mamoru deserves some of his own medicine?"

            Without warning the tiara sped towards Mab, an angry eyed Sailor Moon standing straight and tall, watching as it hit Mab in the midsection. She seemed to short out, and screaming, she faded away.

            To reappear next to Sailor Moon.

            "Nice try. But this is a dream world. I am not really here. Ha ha ha! However, you must pay for that, my dear."

            Her hand shot out and energy poured from her fingertips. The electric pulses hit Sailor Moon, and she screamed in real agony. Tears of pain formed in her eyes, and she fell to her knees.

            "Stop!" she cried. "Stop!"

~~~

            Mamoru caught his breath, watching this Sailor Moon cautiously, and assessing the damages. He seemed to have some broken ribs, and maybe a broken wrist as well. Using his psychometry he healed his wounds. The tears on his cheeks would dry on their own.

            "I'm running out of patience," Sailor Moon said. "I should kill you where you sit."

            "But you can't," Mamoru said, "because real or dream, Sailor Moon has too much integrity to kill a foe when he's called for time."

            He stood, shaking out his cape and removing his mask. He jumped down to stand in front of her.

            "Now. Let's do it."

            Again she attacked, striking at his face, but this time he casually side-stepped, quickly whipped his cape from his shoulders, and wrapped her up in it, holding the struggling package close.

            "I have several advantages over you," he said, smiling. "I'm taller than you by a foot, and I out weigh you by … a lot. I'm also a lot stronger than you. I'll hold you until Mab shows her hand, or until I decide how best to end this."

            He noticed, as he held her, that he felt nothing from this woman – no strength flowed into him, no warmth, no joy or love. She didn't smell like Usagi, and he remembered. Mab hadn't been able to touch Usagi. In all their encounters with Mab's minions, Usagi had been left unscathed. She is the Moon Princess, and she has power over Mab. She couldn't possess her!

            "Damn it! This is a dream. You aren't my Usagi!"

            As the words left his mouth, he was plunged into darkness.

~~~

            "Yes, oh yes! Mamoru, I knew you would do it!"

            "Stop your noise!" Mab screeched, sending another bolt of electric energy pulsing at Usagi. Screaming in pain, Usagi couldn't help but feel that somehow Mamoru had turned the table in their favor.

~~~

            "They look so alone, Grandpa," Chad said as he covered Mamoru and Usagi.

            Looking at the long row of young people, Grandpa shook his head. "Move them closer together, Chad. Maybe they can help each other if they're closer together."

            Quietly the young man did as the old one asked. As he finished he closed the doors and left them to silence and twilight.

            Outside the guardians and their burden reached the temple. "We have to hurry, Artemis. They need this!"

            Carefully they entered, and quickly found Usagi and Mamoru. They placed the scepter between them. Luna grabbed Usagi's bracelet carefully in her teeth, and placed her hand on the scepter. Artemis gently lifted Mamoru's hand by the watchband and carefully placed it over Usagi's, making sure he, too, touched the scepter.

            Suddenly the scepter began glowing, and Usagi's locket opened. The silver imperium crystal began to emit a pulsing beam. Usagi and Mamoru sighed, and their bodies arched before falling once again to the mat.

            "Oh, Artemis! I think it's working!"

~~~

            In the darkness Mamoru clutched the struggling bundle in his arms, but suddenly his cape was all he held. The figure of Mab's warrior had disappeared. Snarling, he flung the cape to the ground.

            "Where are you, Mab?" he yelled. "I'm tired of playing with your phantoms. Where are you?" He shook his walking stick in frustration, then noticed a heat in his hand. Light beamed from between his clenched fingers. He held his fist up triumphantly.

            "Usagi!"

~~~

            Usagi's body throbbed and burned from Mab's tortuous onslaught. She leaned against the pillar encasing Mamoru, standing gingerly on wobbling knees.

            Suddenly her hand became hot, and her fisted fingers glowed. The Moon Scepter appeared, filling her hand with its weighty authority. Another hand joined hers, and she looked up. 

            Hatless, mask-less and cape-less, battered and bruised, Mamoru peered back at her. The pillar behind them imploded.

            "Mamoru?" she breathed.

            "Usagi?" he whispered.

            They hugged, still clutching the Moon Scepter between them. The warmth and strength of her flowed into him, and he drank of her perfume.

            Usagi kissed his cheek. "Don't let go," she said, shaking the scepter. "I need your strength."

            She turned them to the pillars, and walking among her still silent friends, she touched their stone cages with the scepter. These, too, imploded, and soon the two of them were surrounded.

            "I knew you would come," Minako whispered.

            "I counted on you," Rei told them.

            "We're back!" Ami said.

            "Let' get rid of this sleeze meister once and for all," Makoto said, pounding a fist into her palm.

            "So, it's reunion time! Did you enjoy your time with Night Mare, girls, Tuxedo Kamen?" Laughing, Mab emerged from the shadows.

            "Enough, Mab," Mamoru said. "We're done playing by your rules. Now, play by ours!" He turned to the girls. "All this has taken tremendous energy. She must be exhausted. Now, ladies!"

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

            "Mercury Ice Blast!"

            "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

            The attacks spun out, coalescing and forming one powerful surge, backed by Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon with the Moon Scepter.

            Mab screamed, "No, this can't be happening, not again!" But with a terrible blast, all their combined power punched into Mab. She staggered and fell to her knees. Pointing at them she released her own surge of power at them. The senshi struggled against the pain. By this time, however, they were all battle worn and more tolerant of the attack. Ami's goggles switched on.

            "Usagi! Her crystal – that's where her source of power is! That's the real Mab!"

            "Right!" The Moon Scepter between them, she and Mamoru faced the crystal.

            "Moon Healing Power!" Mab's crystal glowed and suddenly, in a shower of glass, it exploded. Mab screamed as her body turned to dust, and a stray breeze blew her away.

            The girls jumped and high-fived each other, hugging and laughing. Even Mamoru wasn't immune from this celebration, giving and receiving his fair share of hugs and kisses.

~~~

            The guardians watched closely. Their previously motionless charges were beginning to stir.

            "I think they're coming out of it," Artemis said.

            "Oh, thank goodness," Luna sighed. "They made it."

            Makoto and Minako slowly opened their eyes. They looked cautiously around at their surroundings, and finally looked at each other.

            "All right! We're back!" exclaimed Makoto.

            "Yes, it's over," Minako quietly replied. "Look, here are the others."

            "Should we wake them?"

            "No," Minako said. "I think it's best to let them come back themselves."

            Ami and Rei stretched and slowly sat up.

            "Home. I'm home!" Rei smiled.

            "Yippee!!"

            The others looked at Ami in surprised delight, her uncharacteristic outburst making them smile.

            Also smiling, but sheepishly, Ami said, "I'm just so happy to be done with that!"

            They laughed and went to check on Mamoru and Usagi, only to find them awake and also smiling.

            "Are we good or what?" Usagi asked.

            They laughed and hugged, agreeing that indeed they were the best, and that these hugs were better by far than the dream hugs. This time Mamoru simply sat back and watched, until Usagi saw him, and it turned into a group hug, with Mamoru in the middle.

            Laughing, he met Artemis' eye, and winked.


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10

            The lake was calm and all around its shore children played. Laughter echoed through the trees as parents watched. The sun warmed the earth and life was good. Sitting on a park bench, reading contentedly, Mamoru smiled and waited for Usagi.

            He felt the change in the air, and heard her light step right before she kissed his temple.

            "Mamo-chan…" she sighed.

            He closed his eyes, took off his glasses, and reached around for her, pulling her into his lap. She put her hand to his cheek and kissed him again. He hugged her close.

            "Usa-ko…"

            And everything was right in his world.

The End


End file.
